


Broken

by occultalien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Yaoi, gayyyyy, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultalien/pseuds/occultalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliché Eremin story</p><p>Best friends realise they're totally gay for each other. Yay.</p><p>Warning: I can't write. </p><p>Smut later, if I'm confident about it.</p><p>I'm uncreative so the title is from a Seether song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This will be shit.

Armin sighed as glanced around him, scrunching up his nose slightly. He couldn't understand how hand-to-hand combat was necessary to learn and it seemed like no one did. However, most of the class was giving a hardy attempt at taking down their opponents. In fact, directly to his right, his classmates Sasha and Connie were giving their best, complete with exaggerated kicks and shouts. Armin's gaze passed by a good friend of his as she flawlessly took down a boy with one fluid movement, her ever-present scarf fluttering in the breeze. At last, his expressive blue eyes locked onto his other companion, who was preparing himself as the beast that was his partner began to charge.

"Hey, Armin." A hand waved in front of the blonde's face, snapping his focus back. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, Jean." Came the softly spoken reply. Armin looks up at his own opponent, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" The taller of the two asked with more than a hint of annoyance to his voice. Armin's muttered apology barely reached Jean's ears as he handed the wooden knife over to the other. "You try to attack me." Jean ordered.

Armin hesitated, his thin fingers gripping the splintered wood of the weapon and his breath catching in his throat. He knew Jean could take him down easily and that based on his partner's frustrated mood, it was going to hurt. Taking a deep, sharp breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and darts forward. Sure enough, Jean thrusted forward as Armin nears him, throwing the much lighter boy to the ground. The knife skittered away from their feet as Armin sighed again.

"Come on. Now it's my turn." Jean stuck his hand to the teen, a confident smirk spilling across his face.

"Okay," The boy picked himself off the ground, ignoring Jean's offered hand, and rubbed at his aching back. Luckily, Shadis announced that this exercise was over and for everyone to head to the showers. With a smile, Armin began walking slowly, waiting for his friends to catch up.

"Hey, Ar." Eren beamed as he stepped into line with the blonde.

"Hi," Armin grinned back and scratched at the back of his neck.

The final member of their trio, Mikasa, silently joined them, walking close to Eren's side. With pursed lips, Armin wondered why she insists on being so close to Eren. Sure, she had always preferred being near him, but recently it was getting a bit much. Eren began talking vigorously about how he had taken down Reiner, his usually large assigned opponent, but Armin merely nodded whilst he eyed Mikasa. At least outwardly, Eren didn't seem to mind her clingy-ness. Perhaps he simply didn't notice. Or, maybe, he enjoyed it. The realisation hit Armin like a brick wall. With another suspicious glance at the two, a bitter taste flooded Armin's mouth. _Anger?_ he pondered, _No..._ . The boy's eyes grew as wide as saucers when he recognised the feeling and he tried to deny it, but the acidic, sickly-green boiled deep within him.

**Author's Note:**

> See? It's shit. Short as fuck and stupid. Sorry. 
> 
> ^^^ 
> 
> Shall I continue?


End file.
